


same about you

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Crossover, First Meetings, Hook-Up, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, and dont ask me HOW or WHY ryoji is there he just is, does this count as a crossover? who fucking know, homoerotic sitting by the water and looking at the moon turned make out sesh, it do be a tiny bit ): at the start oops, like it is heavily implied but there is like nothing explicit, takes place after the canon events of p4g!, the two persona manwhores deserve to kiss, there are other characters mentioned but for like 30 seconds lmao, yu centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: “The moon is beautiful.” The stranger muses; words drawn out like he had only just learned them, but the fondness in his tone said they were the first ones he ever discovered. “Don’t you think?”Yu’s not someone who’s really ever paid attention to the moon before-- too busy focusing on what was in front of him. It couldn’t hurt to humor the guy, he supposed.
Relationships: Narukami Yu/Mochizuki Ryoji, Seta Souji/Mochizuki Ryoji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	same about you

**Author's Note:**

> my dear friend henry messaged me the other day about these two manwhores touching lips and i havent stopped thinking about it since.
> 
> this one is for u, king<3

Having to leave Inaba after the year was up had been something Yu Narukami was dreading since almost the first day he got there. Even before he became indescribably close with the people who stumbled into his life-- he knew that he was somewhere special; somewhere irreplaceable.

Maybe part of that was Izanami’s doing. The fate that she placed on him with the smallest handshake. But he’s sure that as soon as he stepped off the train at the station, something in his heart twinged like it never had before. 

So he knew it was going to be hard. He thought he had mentally prepared himself for it, that knowing that no matter what, he still had those bonds to rely on…

Yu forgot how terrible it was, coming home to an empty apartment. The lights all off, so ‘welcome home, big bro’, no laughter as all his friends try to push in the doorway behind him. The first night he was left all alone again, he had to run out of the building to deal with the burning sensation in the back of his throat. But it was okay because all it took was one text and the whole team will be there to help pick him back up again or offer distraction.

Tonight was particularly bad. Everyone was gathered up in the Amagi Inn-- somehow they’d even managed to convince Naoki and Ai to tag along. The group sent him a special selfie where barely any of them could be seen, but he didn’t hesitate to save it to his phone. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to cry or grin so wide it hurt his cheeks; it was strange, somehow he felt both full of love and empty at the exact same time.

...It wasn’t a pleasant feeling, that’s for sure.

They were all doing their best to keep him updated throughout the night; sending jumbled texts and a mess of blurry pictures. The constant vibration of his phone was the only thing keeping him grounded to this reality. 

He really needed a break, though. So he made up some sort of lie about having work in the morning and made sure all his friends got a ‘goodnight, I love you’ before tossing his phone on his bed and making his way outside.

God, he should have slipped his jacket on, the night breeze was giving him goosebumps-- but hey, it kept him present in the moment, so at least it’s not a total loss on Yu’s part. It was far too late to turn back and he was determined to make it all the way to his spot.

‘His spot’ is what Yu called the only larger than a puddle body of water within a convenient distance. He wasn’t allowed to fish there, but at least he would hang out with them; gaze blankly into the water and try to convince himself that this was all just a terrible dream.

When he does reach it, he’s surprised to see someone already lounging by the water. Yu’s chest tightens, and he hesitates for a moment as he tries to decide if he should just turn back-- but before he can, the stranger notices him. Goes as far as to wave Yu over with a lopsided grin and patting the long dried out patch of grass next to him.

Yu didn’t really have anything better to do. Plus, he was known for being rather extroverted so it might be nice to flex those muscles again. If things go sour, the TV World prepared him enough for any sort of hostile situation that he wasn’t very worried about it.

Especially now that he can see the stranger a bit better. The guy looked about his age; pretty face, delicate and completely defenseless. Yu can’t get a good look at the other’s eyes before he’s turned his attention back to the sky-- the silver haired boy was pretty good at reading people that way. There was still time, though.

The pair just sit there for a long moment without saying anything; one looking up and the other down. There was...something warm, being born in the bit of space between them. Yu assumed it’s due to how starved for any sort of companionship he was-- maybe this guy was the same as Yu, in that sense.

His voice isn’t what Yu expected.

“The moon is beautiful.” The stranger muses; words drawn out like he had only just learned them, but the fondness in his tone said they were the first ones he ever discovered. “Don’t you think?”

Yu’s not someone who’s really ever paid attention to the moon before-- too busy focusing on what was in front of him. It couldn’t hurt to humor the guy, he supposed. So he looked up, and a small gasp escaped him.

He never knew the moon could get so big-- or be so bright.

The stranger chuckles from beside him. It’s a sweet sound, Yu thinks. Oddly familiar yet made his heart race.

“I do believe you share that quality with her.” Is what he says next, and the tips of Yu’s ears heat up drastically. He had been so caught up in what felt like the first time he’d ever looked up in the moon, that he didn’t notice the boy’s eyes were now locked on him.

When Yu can only manage to push out a small choked noise, the stranger speaks again. “Mochizuki. Ryoji Mochizuki, is my name...but I think I would be alright with whatever you decided to call me.”

Yu shifts so he can better look at the other, finally getting a look at his eyes. Somehow looking at Ryoji straight on like this felt too intimate-- he’d never come across someone with eyes like these. They were so deep and yet it was like they led nowhere at all. He had so many questions but it felt like he already had all the answers.

“Yu Narukami.” He somehow manages; finding it hard to slip on his charming mask. Maybe he was just out of practice, or maybe he just didn’t want to go back to that person; more performance than human. “...I could say the same about you.”

It wasn’t a lie, but he was still a bit shocked that he said it.

Ryoji clapped his hands together; a flustered, pleased expression taking over his face. Yu felt a bit proud, seeming to catch this stranger off guard like that. His own smile slipped into something more natural-- wait, when did they get closer together.

“My, my,” The dark haired boy laughed, hand naturally finding a place on top of Yu’s. “What a delightful gift you are.”

Yu snorted in response, looking uncharacteristically shy for a moment. Was this love at first sight? Destiny? Fate?

Honestly, he didn’t want to think about that sort of thing anymore. Lucky for him, neither did Ryoji.

“And you know just how to butter a guy up.” 

“Guilty as charged-- that is what they say, correct?”

“Depends on who you ask.”

“I am asking you, Yu Narukami.”

That makes Yu pause for a moment; he’s never seen someone look so earnest while saying something so simple before.

“I’ve never had anything of importance to say.” Is what he settles with, and Ryoji basically winces at it.

“You’d do wrong to underestimate yourself like that.” His voice is far lower than it had been before.

“What do you even know, Ryoji Mochizuki?” It’s more cheeky than bitter; Yu’s thankful that the upward twitch in the other’s lips meant that he knew that fact as well.  
“I know that I want to kiss you.”

Again, Yu isn’t sure when they had gotten closer-- it was as if the universe was pushing them together at this moment.

And Yu says okay.

Ryoji smiles like it’s the best news he’s ever heard; a sight Yu wished he had a little longer to look at, but he couldn’t find himself complaining when their lips finally met.

Yu kissed him back like it was the only thing he knew how to do. And Ryoji was gentle and deliberate as if he had been waiting his whole life for this. At some point Ryoji climbed his way into Yu’s lap, and Yu’s hands found themselves reaching for his hair.

The dizzy feeling was delicious-- Yu couldn’t get enough of the other, allowing him to take control of the kiss and turn it hotter and deeper whenever the chance presented itself. The silver haired boy responded to everything Ryoji was doing which only made him test the waters more and more.

He only pulls away when he can feel the strange boy’s fingers slip under his shirt.

“Oh, did I do something wrong? I apolog--”

“No! I mean, uhm, no. Everything you did was perfect-- more than perfect actually.” A flush was spreading across his cheeks; it felt extremely juvenile to be saying such while his pants were so uncomfortable presently.

Ryoji waits patiently for Yu to gain his composure, obviously trying to fight off a prideful grin as he shifts purposefully in the other’s lap.

“Come home with me?”

“With you?”

“With me.”

The longer Ryoji waits, the deeper the color of Yu’s cheeks became; there was no way he wasn’t doing this on purpose. Thankfully, he didn’t make him wait too long to be put out of his misery.

“I’d love to.”

“You would?”

“I would.”

And they both laugh, only to be cut off by Yu pulling Ryoji into another kiss.

Maybe Dojima was onto something when he labeled Yu a ‘mawhore’. Not that he was complaining-- not in the slightest.

It takes them some extra time to get home; with Ryoji draping himself all over Yu as he tries to lead the pair home, forcing them to stop whenever there was a surface to press the silver haired boy up against. 

When they did finally make it back, there were only a few awkward seconds before Ryoji was shoving Yu into his own bed, clothes being left in a pile on the floor in a frenzy.

The dark haired boy wasn’t reserved like he was before; looking Yu over with a sort of unrelenting hunger in his eyes. Yu would be lying if he said it wasn’t one of the hottest things he’s ever seen. 

They were sloppy and eager and far louder than Yu ever thought they would be-- but he couldn’t bring himself to care as Ryoji was kissing down his chest until his head began to bop. Or when Yu found himself above the other, trying to memorize the look of bliss on Ryoji’s face before burying his own in the boy’s neck, placing a few open mouthed kisses there. Or the heat-- Jesus Christ, the heat before there was a ringing in his ears and the whole world seemed to slow.

The pair was heaving as they both came down from all the excitement; Ryoji breathless and staring up at Yu with this heavenly, half-lidded look. 

“You are most amazing, Yu Narukami.” His tone was so soft and sincere that Yu’s mouth fell open slightly, brain becoming fussy for a moment before he could reply.

“...I could say the same about you, Ryoji Mochizuki.”

And then, Yu couldn’t stop himself from kissing the other lazily; again and again, and again until they drift into sleep without cleaning up their mess.

When Yu wakes up to his alarm in the morning, he expects the strange boy to be gone. But he’s still there, somehow undisturbed by the blaring noise coming from the bedside table. It was Sunday-- he didn’t have class, he just liked to keep a schedule, so there was no real reason to make Ryoji get up just yet. He just presses his nose into the other’s shoulder, matching their breath until he’s asleep once again.

It’s not fate, or destiny, or love at first sight. Honestly, he had no idea what it was.

But it was something special. Yu Narukami knew that for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> fgjshfjdk anyways i hope u enjoyed!
> 
> u can find me on tumblr/twitter @dumbassology!


End file.
